


Crap Baek is Going to Kill Me

by ExoticBabyandProud (Romanroyale)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, exo baekyeol slighttaoris">
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanroyale/pseuds/ExoticBabyandProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol had only looked away for half a second and now his daughter was gone. All he could think was "crap Baek is going to kill me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crap Baek is Going to Kill Me

It's been 10 days since Baekhyun had stopped speaking to his fiance Chanyeol and had kicked him out on the streets (aka Kyungsoo and Jongin's house). It had been 10 days since Chanyeol had seen his daughter and bundle of life Hana.  
They'd been at the park and Hana was dressed very warmly (by Baekhyun who refused to let her go out without several layers). When they has reached the park Hana did what all 4 year old children did. Run around, scream, and have very confusing conversations with themselves. Chanyeol had looked away for a fraction of a second at the sound of his name. He saw Kris coming down the road his own child in Hand. Chanyeol turned back to Hana because he realized he hadn't heard a peep from her. Horrified he looked around to see no one there. No trace of the small and bright 4 year old who was there not even seconds ago.  
"Hana?" Chanyeol asked hoping that she was just playing some game and hiding somewhere.  
"Hana come out where daddy can see you!" He said louder ignoring the approaching Kris.  
"HANA!" Chanyeol was frantic now moving from his spot and looking around but it was pretty much an open field and there was not really any place she could hide except the trees.  
"Chanyeol , what's wrong?" Kris said as he got closer.  
"Hana. Disappeared." Was the only words Chanyeol could get out before he started booking it to the trees.  
"HANA! HANA BABY COME OUT PLEASE!!!"  
Chanyeol could feel his heart pumping a million miles in his chest and this was beyond a "oh shit Baekhyun is going to kill me." It was the sheer utter panic that something horrible had happened to his baby girl.  
Chanyeol searched hard with Kris helping for the next 20 minutes until he got a phone call. Shakily his answered it his voice cracking.  
"Chanyeol! I've got Hana in the car with me! What the hell was she doing wandering the streets! Your so careless! I'm taking her to Baekhyun." Jongin ended the call quickly.  
Chanyeol with relief sunk to the floor knowing he'd face whatever was to come from this as long as she was alright.  
\-----------------

Chanyeol took a deep breath before turning to key to the lock in his house and stepping inside. He smelled the familiar cinnamon in the house that usually brought a smile to his face but today it made him uneasy. In the living room Baekhyun was on his knees touching over Hana frantically.  
"You promise nothing hurts anywhere?" Hana nodded happily not understanding her fathers frantic moves, she was just happy with the attention she was getting from her dad.  
"Daddy!" Hana looked up at Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked up into Chanyeol's eyes and right then and there Chanyeol realized this was about to be much worse then he thought it was.  
"Honey go up to your room and I'll be in there in a second to read you a story ok?" Hana nodded just as excited and half waddled half ran to her pink colored room. Baekhyun stood up again his eyes landing again on Chanyeol's.  
"Get the fuck out." Was all Baekhyun said his voice cutting deep into the tense air.  
"Baek-"  
"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" A tear fell from Baekhyun's eyes and he whipped it away quickly and angrily.  
"Dammit Chanyeol." Baekhyun muttered angrily whipping another tear.  
"Baek you don't understand-"  
"What don't I understand? EXPLAIN THIS TO ME CHANYEOL!"  
"I was watching her but Kris-"  
"KRIS?!"  
Chanyeol cringed now regretting the mention of his tall ex which never failed to put Baekhyun in a bad mood.  
"Our daughter could have been kidnapped BECAUSE YOU WERE TALKING TO KRIS?!"  
Baekhyun's eyes were wild now and crazy with anger.  
"Get.the.hell.out." Baekhyun gritted every word through his teeth.  
"Baek!-"  
Chanyeol was once again cut off but this time by a hard slap to his face. More tears were now flowing from Baekhyun.  
"Dadddddyyyyy when are you coming?" Hana called from upstairs.  
"Coming baby!" Baekhyun called up failing to mask the crack in his voice.  
"When I come back, you better be gone."  
\------------------------

Somehow Chanyeol ended up in front of Kris' home ringing on the doorbell. Tao answered of course with a blank expression on his face.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Tao hadn't been to fond of Chanyeol after realizing he'd dated Kris for almost 4 years. (In Tao's opinion you don't just get over someone you spent 4 years with)  
"Where's Kris?"  
"Why?" Tao said stubbornly.  
"Babe who is at the door?" Kris said coming into view. "Oh hey Chan what's up?"  
"Chan? Why don't you call me a shorter version of my name?" Tao pouted  
Kris raised an amused eyebrow at his diva boyfriend.  
"Would you like me to call you Ta?"  
Tao made a face realizing what he had said then turned to Kris planting a wet kiss on his cheek.  
"You can just stick to Pookie panda."  
Chanyeol had he been in a normal state would have died laughing but now he was more impatient than anything. Tao walked off and Kris came out the house shutting the door.  
"I need you to tell Baekhyun what happened at the park." Chanyeol sai getting straight to the point.  
Kris frowned. "What why he's still angry?"  
"He kicked me out of the house a week and a half ago. He thinks that I went to the park to meet you or something. Just please. I'll don't know if he'll ever talk to me again."  
Kris was quiet for a moment then he nodded. "Yeah sure, I owe you one right?"  
\-----------------------  
Baekhyun although still very furious with the giant, had missed him the moment he left. But with Chanyeol , Baekhyun knew that he needed hard lessons to get his points across. Baekhyun always had to go to extremes because if not Chanyeol would have done it again. He'd planned on letting him in the next day but he couldn't find him anywhere (and he'd even called up Tao to check if he was there and promptly got an "hell no that son of a bitch is not welcomed in my house for the sole reason that he dated Kris for fucking four years and their still 'friends' and if I see that promiscuous son of a whore anywhere near my house you will be the second to know." To which Baekhyun couldn't help but ask who would be the first person. "The police." Tao had responded and Baekhyun couldn't decide if he should be amused or worried.)  
It was a week and a half later and he was beyond worried sick, he wasn't even angry any more, he'd stopped being angry the second day when he'd called Tao again. Irritated Tao had told him what happened.  
"Look Baek I don't have anything against you but maybe you should have heard Chanyeol out first."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well from what Kris told me he was just taking our Rosey for some ice cream when he spotted Chanyeol in the park with Hana , he was just going to say a quick hi and move on so he called Chanyeol's name and Chanyeol looked up for a second and when he looked back Hana was gone."  
Baekhyun frowned. "How is that possible."  
"My guess is tht for that second they weren't paying attention Hana ran and hid somewhere and probably got lost. They spent half an hour looking for her when Jongin called. Granted Chanyeol shouldn't have taken his eyes off of her not even for a half a second you should also talk to Hana about staying with him when there out."

Baekhyun HAD talked to Hana and the stories matched up nd now he was ever so slowly starting to feel guilty. Maybe he should have let Chanyeol explain himself. He wasn't the only one missing the giant either Hana came in every night asking for her daddy because he'd always play guitar for her before she went to bed. Baekhyun would always scoop her up and tell her that tommorow he was coming but that night he finnally did. 

Baekhyun fking the door open after seeing Chanyeol (and Kris) on their doorstep.  
Chanyeol thinking he was angry raised his hands to stop Baekhyun who shoved them away and brought the giant in for a kiss.  
Chanyeol blinked in suprise when they pulled away.  
"I thought you would leave us forever." Baekhyun rasped out. Kris could see both of them looked physically tired and stressed out. Chanyeol looked sick though.  
"I'm sure you guys don't need me right?" Kris asked and Baekhyun looked at him for the first time.  
"Tao told me what happened....about a week ago."  
Kris wasn't surprised as much as Tao talked about hating Chanyeol he didn't he was more...insecure of the tall giant than anything though.  
With a small goodbye Kris left and Baekhyun dragged Chanyeol into the house.  
"You look so sick where were you sleeping?"  
Chanyeol answered without thinking just happy that Baekhyun was no longer mad at him and he could see his angel again.  
"Outside."  
"Outside?!"  
"Ahhhh pabo! Don't you know you could have been killed out there at night? You could have gotten raped or sliced up in a million pieces what were you -"  
Chanyeol shut the boy up with another kiss pressing him against the wall. The kiss left Baekhyun breathless as he stared up into Chanyeol's eyes.  
" with your permission I'd like to go see my daughter and after I put her to sleep it'll be your turn."  
Baekhyun visibly shivered at Chanyeol's husky voice and nodded not trusting his voice.  
Chanyeol kissed the boy again this time and Baekhyun could only imagine how Chanyeol was going to make up the past two weeks.


End file.
